Hyacinth Fischbach
Princess Hyacinth Fischbach (b. 13 Jun 1084) is a young halfling woman, daughter of King Liam Fischbach and his wife, Zelda Kross. She is the granddaughter of Krieger and Isabel Kross, and cousin of Albend, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin and Adelaide Kross, and Vesperia Herriot. She is the Princess of Cartham. Biography Family lineage The Fischbach family can supposedly trace their bloodline directly to the Goddess. Having ruled the Kingdom of Cartham since the year 30, Fischbachs are one of the most famous and wealthy of the Carthian families. As such, they are not without their enemies. Over the years, the Fischbachs have diverged from their apparent holiness, one of Hyacinth’s ancestors being an illegitimate son of a deserter King and a prostitute. The Fischbachs have been the targets of scrutiny, protests, and several assassination attempts, though Hyacinth’s parents are beloved by nearly all Carthians. The Kross family was originally Human, though Hyacinth's great-grandfather interbred with a Dryad woman and had twin daughters. As such, Hyacinth's grandmother Isabel Kross is half-Human, half-Dryad. Her grandfather, Krieger Kross (originally Soldner) was full-blooded Human. Though the Krosses were a relatively unimportant family, Krieger and Isabel's activism ended in the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban and earned the family a decent amount of fame and notoriety. As with the Fischbachs, the Krosses had a number of enemies, especially those who held Purist beliefs. Early life Hyacinth was born in June of 1084, before she was full-term. Her mother collapsed upon returning to the castle and was treated by a legion of guards, midwives and doctors. Many feared that the Queen and the child would not survive, and her father notably needed to be sedated by Hyacinth’s grandmother Isabel Kross in order to stop worrying over his wife and unborn child. After an extremely painful labor process, Zelda gave birth to a baby girl, who did not cry. Though her father believed her to be dead, her mother sang her an ancient lullaby and Hyacinth began to scream. Thusly, her mother named her after the fragrant spring flower. Hyacinth was raised in general seclusion, only ever playing with her cousins and the children of her parents’ friends. Among her early childhood friends was Vitus Luck, the son of Andrew and Mildred Luck, who had attended school alongside Hyacinth’s parents. Hyacinth took to rebellion at an early age, only faring adequately in her lessons and often sneaking out of the castle or otherwise getting into mischief. Though her father found her attitude endearing, her mother was extremely strict and kept Hyacinth under constant supervision by the crownguard. Hyacinth was enrolled in the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School alongside Vitus and two of her cousins, Albend Kross and Vesperia Herriot. She earned passing grades and was well-liked by students and staff alike, though the headmaster often expressed disappointment in her lackluster performance. By the age of twelve, Hyacinth was already convinced she would not live up to everyone’s expectations, and resigned herself to living in the shadow of her parents. Physical appearance Hyacinth has long, thick blonde hair, usually tied into three long braids. Her eyes are wide and blue, and she is fair-skinned. Hyacinth has thick blonde eyebrows. She is tall and lean and dresses like the commonfolk in comfortable dresses. She is also commonly seen with flowers in her hair. Because she was born premature, Hyacinth's ears had not fully developed by the time of her birth. Though they should be rounded due to her primarily human heritage, her ears appear to be slightly pointed at the end, causing some to believe that she ought to possess inherent magic like her mother. Etymology Hyacinth is derived from the name of the flower, or the precious stone. It derives ultimately from Greek "hyakinthos", the word for the flower. The hyacinth flower is one of the author's favorite flowers and were especially prominent in her childhood. Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Dryads Category:Females Category:Kross Family Category:Characters Category:Carthian Preparatory School Alumni Category:Only Children Category:Princesses Category:Vitus Luck's romantic relationships Category:Damien Thorstein's romantic relationships Category:1084 births Category:House Fischbach